


Forelsket

by Leannan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leannan/pseuds/Leannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Siapa orang beruntung yang mampu melelehkan hati Gabriel Reyes yang sedingin—“</p><p>“<em>Fuck, no.</em> Hatiku akan terus dingin hingga liang lahat mengklaim ragaku.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch (c) Blizzard.
> 
> Forelsket: the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.

Semuanya bermula dari kunjungan ke kafe milik temannya (hari buruk mereka saling benci, hari baik mereka mencintai satu sama lain), Amelié.

 

Ia tidak mengingat detail-detail yang tidak terlalu penting (nama kafe, suasana kafe, lokasi spesifiknya, di mana toilet, apa menu yang ia pesan, dan lainnya) karena setelah langkah kaki pertama menginjakkan kafe dan menyuarakan kedatangannya dengan denting lirih, ia jatuh cinta. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

 

Oke, tidak seperti itu, tapi ia hanya menyukai wajah si pelayan kasir dan tidak menyukai orang yang berbincang dengan pelayan kasir tersebut.

 

Orang yang berbincang dengan pelayan kasir tersebut melirik kehadirannya, dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya— _like, ugh_. Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, jalang?

 

Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah si kasir tampan—cantik? Mempesona?—dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak pria yang memandangnya malu-malu. Poin tambahan untuk membuatnya semakin benci pada orang itu. Keduanya menghampiri mejanya.

 

“Gabriel, sayangku!”

 

“Amélie.” balasnya, antusiasme palsu sengaja ia buat kentara. Teman wanitanya terkekeh, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria yang memasang wajah bingung—tentu saja ia tidak tahu kenapa ia diseret ke dalam percakapan ini. Ia orang luar. Ekspresinya yang menjeritkan ketidaknyamanan diabaikan oleh Amélie dan tangannya yang lain menyusur ke bawah—dan melingkar di pinggangnya.

 

Gabriel berkedut kesal. “Ada yang kau inginkan dariku hingga kau memanggilku ke sarangmu?” ia berbicara pada Amelié, namun matanya tak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah pria yang berusaha menghilangkan eksistensinya dalam percakapn kedua teman lama ini.

 

“Sebenarnya, ya.” Ia mendorong pria itu ke depan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya—jarak yang terlalu dekat, dan Gabriel tidak menyukai ini. Ia berusaha mendengarkan, tapi kemudian wanita laba-laba it—maksudnya—Amélie memukul punggung pekerjanya (cukup keras hingga beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka) dan tertawa pergi.

 

Pria itu mendekati Gabriel. “Um. Hai.” Ia melangkah lagi, lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan memberikan Gabriel senyum terbaiknya (belakangan Gabriel tahu kalau _Jack_ bisa tersenyum lebih indah dari senyum yang membiusnya saat mereka pertama bertemu.)

 

 _Nametag_ yang ia kenakan tertulis Jack. Jack, Jack, _Jack_ —

 

Hanya itu yang ia ingat sebelum ia menghirup aroma samar yang membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh.

 

* * *

 

 

 Suatu hari ia kembali ke kafe itu.

 

Lima hari setelah kunjungan ekstatiknya, lebih tepatnya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari—namun kemudian, seorang gadis muda menghampirinya. _Bukan Jack_. Adalah pikiran yang pertama melintas, dilanjutkan dengan kekecewaan. Dilanjutkan dengan nama minuman yang ia pesan kala pertama kali berkunjung ke sarang si wanita laba-laba ini—ups.

 

Gadis itu—Lena—merekahkan senyum sebelum beranjak, ( _Bukan Jack_ , pikirannya menyuplai, sedikit pahit.)

 

* * *

 

 

Ia kembali lagi, kali ini di hari yang sama saat pertama kali ia berkunjung— _saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jack_.

 

Tapi Jack tetap tidak di temukan di mana-mana.

 

(Ia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau beberapa minggu kemudian ia terus-menerus mengunjungi kafe itu di hari yang sama, dengan harapan bertemu Jack kembali. Tapi tetap saja takdir tak mengizinkan.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Sayangku, apakah wajahmu akan terus kusut begitu dan menakuti pelangganku?”

 

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. “Hmm?”

 

“Aku bilang, tidak akan ada beta ataupun omega yang mendekatimu dengan wajahmu yang sangat… sangar seperti itu.” Ucapnya, mendramatisir dengan helaan napas yang dibuat-buat. _Yah, tapi siapa yang peduli dengan tampangnya yang sangar kalau yang akan mereka tiduri adalah Gabriel Reyes?_ Amélie bergumam, tidak terdengar. “Apa yang membuatmu resah, _mon amour_?”

 

Gabriel tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan matanya memandang keluar jendela; mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu—beberapa terkadang tampak terkejut dan terkesima saat melihatnya, tapi ia tidak memberikan mereka sedikitpun kesenangan dengan membalas senyum dan lambaian tangan mereka.

 

Kemudian Lena datang dengan pesanan mereka—dan untuk sebentar matanya berkilat, setengah mengira yang membawakan pesanannya adalah Jack—seperti saat pertama kali ia kemari. Lena kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Amélie, lalu pergi dengan sedikit melompat-lompat girang.

 

“Gabriel?” ia memanggil.

 

“Apa maumu?”

 

Wanita bersurai panjang itu menyeringai. “Banyak hal—tapi untuk memulai; apa yang membuat wajahmu muram seperti itu?” Tidak ada jawaban. “Kau sudah seperti ini selama… berapa? Satu bulan? Dua? Ayolah, Gabriel, berhentilah bersikap _emo_ seperti saat kita kuliah dulu, kau sudah 26. Kau sudah memiliki karir gemilang dan—”

 

Ia menarik napas dramatis, dan Gabriel memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus. “Gabriel, apakah ada seseorang yang mengisi relung hatimu?”

 

 _“Fuck, no.”_ Ia membalas dengan cepat—terlalu cepat, sehingga membuat Amélie menyeringai lebar.

 

“Siapa orang beruntung yang mampu melelehkan hati Gabriel Reyes yang sedingin—“

 

“ _Fuck, no_. Hatiku akan terus dingin hingga liang lahat mengklaim ragaku.”

 

Amélie bersenandung, tanda bahwa ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Gabriel, barang sedikitpun. “Mhm, kembalilah saat kau ingin mengenalkan orang ini pada Ibu.”

 

 _Dasar bajingan._ Pikirnya, sebelum digantikan dengan, _ia akan membantuku mencari cincin pernikahan._

 

* * *

 

 

Dua setengah bulan kemudian, ia melihat Jack berjalan-jalan bersama seorang wanita bersurai pirang dan bola mata biru laut yang berkaca indah di bawah sinar matahari.

 

Dan hatinya yang semula masih memiliki secercah harapan hilang musnah saat melihat Jack tertawa mengikuti candaan wanita itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Ia berhenti mengunjungi kafe itu.

 

Dan kadang Amélie akan bertanya padanya— _mengapa kau berhenti berkunjung? Bukankah aku sangat menggoda hingga kau selalu ingin melihatku belakangan ini?_

 

Ia menyesap bir kaleng yang tadi ia beli di minimarket yang terletak di lantai dasar apartemennya.

 

Kepalanya membuat simfoni yang menyanyikan satu nama, dan hatinya berdetak tidak karuan meski telah tersakiti oleh orang yang paling ingin ia miliki.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Gabriel,_ mon amour _, datanglah kemari._

 

Ia membalas: _Sibuk._

 

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapat balasan: _Lena merindukanmu. Yah, wajahmu. Tahukah kau ia sangat (sangat, sangat, sangat) menyukaimu? Gérard juga merindukan wajahmu. Kemarilah._

 

Ia memainkan handphonenya di tangannya. Memutar-mutar dan mengetukkan ujungnya ke atas meja, memikirkan respon yang ingin ia gunakan untuk membalas pesan teman baiknya, sebelum kaleng bir ia hantam ke atas meja, dan mengetik: _Baik, baik._

 

Itulah yang membuatnya mendapati dirinya melangkah kembali memasuki kafe yang sangat dibanggakan sahabatnya itu. Amélie, seperti biasa, meluangkan waktunya berbincang dengan pegawainya laki-laki, pemuda berwajah oriental yang energetik dan menanggapi tiap kritik dari wanita itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

 

_Ia terlalu antusias, seperti biasa._

 

Gabriel mengambil tempatnya biasa duduk, sembari menunggu Amélie selesai mengkritik tiap pegawainya dengan percampuran bahasa yang sulit dipahami pegawainya, baik yang lama ataupun yang baru—itu sering terjadi, ia terselip ke bahasa kelahirannya, lalu kembali ke bahasa Inggris, sebelum kembali terselip. Gabriel pernah mencoba untuk menghentikannya terselip ke bahasa lain selain Inggris, dengan hasil gagal, tentu saja.

 

Ia memain-mainkan bunga plastik yang ada di atas meja sebagai dekorasi, dan memangku wajahnya—mengamati Amélie membentak pegawai-pegawainya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tidak melihat Lena—

 

—dan itulah saat aroma yang sama kembali menyapa penciumannya.

 

_Jack._

 

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghirup kembali aroma Jack, memastikan kalau otaknya tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

 

Tetapi belum sempat meyakini dirinya, Amélie menjerit: “Jack!”

 

Membenarkan perkiraannya.

 

Dari ruang dalam, pria bersurai pirang itu keluar pelan-pelan, tampak telah bersiap untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya hari ini dan berarti siap untuk pulang.

 

Amélie membentak pegawainya kembali, sebelum membentak Jack—gestur yang membuatnya sedikit meringis dan Gabriel yang menyaksikan dibuat geram—dan menyuruh Jack melayani pelanggan yang baru datang selagi _aku mendidik kawan-kawanmu yang tidak kompeten, Jack._

 

Jack—namanya mengalun nikmat di mentalnya—menghampirinya, senyum pasrah terkembang di wajahnya. “Hai. Apa ada yang anda ingink—“

 

“Kamu.” Ucapnya, spontan—lalu wajahnya memerah menyadari kalau ia baru saja mengucapkan itu dengan cukup keras. Membuat beberapa orang dalam kafe terkekeh kecil di balik tangannya yang menutupi mulut, dan yang lainnya tersedak. Satu orang yang memegang handphone untuk mengambil gambar menjatuhkan handphonenya, _shock_. “Maaf—lancang, maksudnya—“

 

Amélie mengesampingkan orang yang semula menghalangi visinya dari Gabriel, dan menghampirinya dengan seringai lebar. “ _Well, well, well, well, well, we_ —oh, ya ampun, Jack! Wajahmu sangat merah, sayang.” Amélie meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Jack, tangan lainnya menyentuh dahinya. Lalu ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk. “Orang sakit tidak seharusnya bekerja ekstra, duduklah sebentar. _Mama_ akan ambilkan minum.”

 

“Eh—tapi—“

 

“Shush!” Amélie pergi, dan semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing—semua kecuali Jack, yang duduk di hadapan Gabriel, tidak tahu harus memandang kemana.

 

“Uhm, ya, maaf mengganggumu… tuan. Aku permisi.”

 

Gabriel tidak menghentikannya—terlalu jengah untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

**Author's Note:**

> pengennya tadi ngepost langsung semuanya di ffn tapi gajadi deh lmao belom kelar hal p


End file.
